


A Tisket a Tasket, Tomatoes in a Basket

by OhanaHoku



Series: A Fated Failure [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood (Just at the end), Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, No idea how to tag this one, Romance, Sad and Sweet, Suicide, but like its actually important to the series, filler short, i think you'll like it, just read it, part of a series, tomatoes, yes i said tomatoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: “Albin Carpenter, you rascal. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” She teased as the man in front of her laughed.The man’s eyes sparkled, crinkling at the corners. “I’d never cause harm to come to that pretty little heart of yours if only it would be mine, Maud.”OrIt's sweet and cute until the ending where it takes a turn.
Relationships: OC/OC, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: A Fated Failure [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488776
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	A Tisket a Tasket, Tomatoes in a Basket

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers are in the tags, please read them first and do not read this fic if you struggle with suicidal thoughts. While I have written about suicide, I do not condone or encourage suicide, nor do I wish anyone ever to take their own lives. Please, if you deal with suicidal thoughts or tendencies, talk to someone. If not a friend or family member, then call the suicide hotline where you live and get help, please. I've put a link below that has a list of numbers for various countries where you can talk to someone about the way you feel, without any repercussions or judgement. Please consider this and take the first step to feeling better. <3  
> [Suicide Hotlines](http://www.suicide.org/international-suicide-hotlines.html)

It was a beautiful day. The sky was blue, the sun was shining, and the breeze held a promise of winter, a soft scent of snow soon to come. Maud Tolle took a deep breath and sighed, a content smile on her face as she walked through the town, making her daily trip to the castle where she worked in the kitchen.

She had a special surprise for the head cook that day, a whole basketful of plump, juicy tomatoes. Though the day was reasonably warm, a couple of weeks prior had brought the first frost, and with it, an unexpected hardship as much of the late harvest had been destroyed due to the cold and excess moisture.

Most had been caught off guard, but not Maud. She knew the frost was coming, knew it would be a bad one. For she’d seen the woolly worms crawling along the roads, a sure indication the first frost was coming. Their fur this year had been mostly black, a sign that the winter would be a harsh one, and thus the first frost would likely kill her garden. So right away, she had gathered her tomatoes, picking them early and placing them stems down on the table next to the window so they could ripen from the sun’s warm rays and be protected from the cold outdoors.

Now only a few weeks later, they were ripe. They were bright red and heavy, their sweet scent strong and earthy, perfect examples of what a tomato should be.

She’d kept a few for herself, but the choicest ones were going to the royal kitchens. After all, she could only give her best to the beloved king and queen.

She paused to inquire at the baker’s how his wife was doing, as she was pregnant with what the physician thought to be twins. She promised to bring by some soup that would help settle her stomach and turned to leave, only to step back with a laugh, a hand coming up to rest on her chest.

“Albin Carpenter, you rascal. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” She teased as the man in front of her laughed.

The man’s eyes sparkled, crinkling at the corners. “I’d never cause harm to come to that pretty little heart of yours if only it would be mine, Maud.” He drawled, offering her his arm. “I only thought to ask if I could escort you to the castle this beautiful morning.”

Maud smiled as she took his arm. “Why, I would be most pleased to have you escort me.” She told him, her heart warming at the grin that bloomed across his face, causing a few dozen wrinkles to crease along his face.

After her husband and only son had died some years ago, she had found great comfort in the company of her husband’s long-time best friend. They had grown closer and were now edging around what could be considered courting, though they had not put an official name to it. Despite the fact her husband’s death was some years back, Maud was still hesitant to marry again. However, Albin was nothing if not a gentleman. He had shown he was willing to wait for her, giving her the time to mourn her family’s death and adjust to a life without her husband. Still, the past few months had been a turning point for the two. Maud had finally considered entertaining the idea of marrying again, and it would seem Albin had noticed as he’d started to make little flirtatious remarks and gestures, without pushing the issue of courting her just yet.

Now, as they walked arm in arm, their wizened eyes sparkling with youthful happiness and their hearts singing in unison, it felt to both as if they were entering a new chapter of their lives, one that would bring them much contentment and joy.

They stopped as they reached the entrance of the courtyard, Albin taking a step away from Maud and bowing slightly. “This is where I leave you, I’ve got to be getting to work before it gets much later.”

Maud nodded and gave him a warm smile. “Thank you for walking with me, Albin. I enjoyed your company.”

The man winked at her. “You may just have it again this evening.” He told her before wishing her farewell and walking away.

She watched him go, a sudden urge possessing her as she raced after him and caught his arm. She blushed faintly under the questioning gaze he turned to her. “I thought maybe you’d like to take one?” She said, holding up her basket and pulling the cloth covering the tomatoes aside.

Albin stared at them for a moment before he started to chuckle, taking one of the plump fruits. His thumb ran over the smooth red skin, and the man hummed, looking up at her. His warm brown eyes seemed to consider her for a moment, causing her heart to beat fast as the wings of a moth that fluttered around a candle’s alluring flame.

His face softened as he reached up and cupped her cheek, his palm rough and calloused from woodworking. “Thank you, Maud.” He whispered, leaning forward and pressing his lips against her forehead for too brief a moment.

Maud stood there, staring after him as he walked away, her eyes wide and her lips parted just slightly, the cloth slipping unheeded from the basket.

“For goodness’ sake, Maud, you’re not a blushing schoolgirl.” The woman chided herself a minute later as she tucked the cloth over her tomatoes once more and stepped through the entrance, her cheeks still alight with a soft red. Yet, she could tell that she wouldn’t be able to rid her face of the besotted smile that had overtaken it that day.

*************************

Albin smiled to himself as he walked back down the road, staring down at the tomato he held. It had been meant for the royal kitchen, he knew. Possibly it would have been served to the king or queen themselves, yet Maud had decided to grace him with the privilege of eating it instead. He laughed and lifted his head, a grin on his face as he recalled her expression.

The soft red that had spread over her round cheeks, the way her eyes widened in both surprise and, he hoped, awe, the way her lips had parted just so, tempting him to seal the deal with a real kiss. He’d barely held himself back from doing so. He had to make sure she was ready before going so far. After all, he’d waited years for her hand, he wasn’t going to spoil his chance now that he had one by rushing things too fast. Waiting a little while longer wouldn’t hurt, not when his end goal was so close.

He laughed softly to himself. “That woman… She’s certainly going to be the death of me.” He murmured to himself, bringing the fruit up to smell its rich scent, smiling as he pressed his lips against it faintly.

A loud scream had the man’s steps halting suddenly. _Maud._

He turned and ran, his hurried footsteps loud against the stone as he rushed into the courtyard. “Maud!”

The woman was quite abruptly pressed against his chest, her breath labored and her body shaking as she sobbed. As Albin put his arms around her, he looked past her to see a truly horrifying sight.

Laying on the cobblestone amid a growing pool of blood was the mutilated, broken body of the physician’s apprentice, his eyes still open, their hollow gaze trained on the sky above them.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 1275. I've fallen in love with these characters. ^-^ So pay attention, they'll make a reappearance! So what will happen in the next installation? Well, you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?...
> 
> Okay, okay, I'll give you a hint, Arthur gets involved. ;D
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
